no estas sola
by motoko simbelmyne
Summary: Un problema desencadena otro, aunque todo sigue oscuro se comienza a dislumbrar una salida pero lo que deben preguntarce Roy y Riza es si realmente seran capas de llegar. RoyxRiza. TERMINADO
1. comenzando, 1º error

Hola!

Este es mi 1º royxriza así que por favor no sean muy duros

Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen (pero en algún futuro lejano creare un plan maléfico para obtenerlo )

Espero que me dejen críticas constructivas porfis!.

Aquí va (me tapo los ojos mas que nerviosa-…Ahhh!)

"corría sabiendo que algo malo pasaría, podía sentir su respiración agitada por la carrera en medio de la noche. A lo lejos diviso una figura y oyó disparos. Se detuvo en seco la derribó a balazos casi sin pensarlo. Avanzo un poco mas y diviso otra figura que se desvanecía en el suelo, la desesperación la invadía, todo se volvía oscuro…-¡TAISA!

Riza hawkeye despertó exaltada, las lagrimas corrían por su cara a pesar de ser solo un sueño, un sueño real, un sueño que había ocurrido y que podía volver a ocurrir, el le había dicho que no era su culpa…pero…ella no lo sentía así.

Se levanto y tranquilizo a black hayate que ladraba extrañado por la reacción de su dueña. Tomo sus cosas y fue a tomar un baño, algo rápido, estaba atrasada.

Roy mustang esperaba impaciente la llegada de la teniente. Últimamente habían pasado muchas cosas muy importantes, la muerte de huges (M.A.: Noooo! Huges!), el lío de los hermanos (que de por si eran demasiado), la destrucción (y reconstrucción) de central, y muchas otras cosas pequeñas sin importancia que a el le molestaban de todas formas. (Como el hecho de que havoc encontrara novia y no dejara de hablarle de ella) .

Pero si había algo que podía desesperarlo aun más, era su extraño comportamiento, la teniente, su teniente, a la cual prácticamente nunca le había agradecido por su preocupación por que no le parecía suficiente (y esto lo exaltaba mas pues prefería referirse a si mismo su relación como "amistad", "confianza" y "fidelidad"), ella parecía cansada, claro, el trabajo acumulado por los últimos hechos era MUCHO y el tiempo se volvía poco para todos los que no trabajaban en las reconstrucciones. Sin embargo ella seguía preocupada por el, y el por ella, pero el no podía demostrárselo de la misma forma, por mas que quisiera…

"¿Taisa?"- Havoc lo miraba hastiado, nunca podría entender porque su superior tenía esa facilidad para obviar cualquier cosa referente al trabajo (y a full metal).

"¿mm…?

"¬¬"

"¿decías algo?"-pregunto intentando volver de sus reflexiones.

"la teniente se esta demorando mucho, ¿usted sabe porque?"

"¿la teniente?"

"no me diga que no se ha dado cuenta…"

"!¿Hawkeye esta atrasada!"- solo ahora reparaba que pasaban 20 minutos de su hora de llegada, algo que NUNCA había pasado.

"no me conteste…¬¬"

"permiso"- la rubia entro a la oficina saludando a los dos hombres que la miraban intrigados por su demora.-"¿paso algo?"

Havoc se despidió con prisa al ver que en la cara del coronel se asomaba una de esas miradas que nadie podía nunca adivinar, y que de por si podían ser peligrosas.

Roy miro a la mujer, se estaba arreglando los cabellos que se le habían caído por la prisa y sentía su respiración agitada (por lo que el supuso, había corrido hasta la puerta) también, pudo ver el rastro de una mala noche en su cara, pálida y débil (…aunque tampoco es que la mirara todo los días…según el)…por supuesto el podría darle una buena noche si quería, ¡no, solo era su subordinada, en que rayos estaba pensando!...

"¿pasa algo?"-ella repitió la pregunta al percatarse de la mirada de su superior.

Por que nadie lo dejaba pensar en paz?...

"¿taisa?"

"¿dormiste mal?"-pregunto sorprendiéndola.

"bueno yo…"- riza medito un poco la respuesta, se sentía triste, tenia miedo, desconfianza, un "si" desencadenaría el "porque" pero no quería decírselo, no podía decírselo, simplemente estaba sola…-"estoy bien, no paso nada"

"como tu digas"

Riza se percato de una leve molestia en la voz de su coronel, lo miro con atención. El tampoco había pasado una buena noche, y ella lo sabia, desde hace tiempo. Y lo peor es que no se sentía capas de hacer nada para animarlo, porque?...

Sintió impotencia, rabia, ganas de llorar…-"con-con permiso"…dijo saliendo rápidamente.

Roy la miro, se levanto dispuesto a seguirla, estaba seguro que algo raro le ocurría, dudo un momento antes de abrir la puerta, pero de todos modos lo hizo para encontrarse a la joven llorando de espaldas a la puerta apoyada a la muralla.

La verdad no sabia que decir, que haría? Que se supone que debía hacer?

"Riza…"

La joven volteo…

"taisa…"-roy vio que en sus ojos y su voz había algo de temor.

La miro a los ojos, aun no sabia que hacer, la teniente hawkeye, llorando sin razón aparente, era algo extraño, también lo que sentía…no importaba . La abrazo.

"que…?"

El la abrazo mas fuerte, hasta que ella cedió y volvió a romper en un llanto silencioso y amargo.

Roy descubrió algo: no soportaba verla llorar.

Riza se calmo un poco, sonrió

Roy también, ahora volvía a sentir la tranquilidad que hace días había perdido, con ella en sus brazos- "no me vas a decir que ocurre?

"…"-no estaba segura

"no importa, mejor volvamos antes de que piensen que algo extraño"

Riza se sonrojo, ese tono era un tono un poco mas animado. Quizás si podía hacer algo…más tarde lo pensaría…

Lo continuo o no?

Es un fic horrible lo se pero debía publicarlo o no podría dormir tranquila, porfis no sean muy malos y denme concejos ya que la persona que los leía y soportaba mis ataques de desesperación en medio de las clases de geometría se fue (escríbeme si lees esto, ¿si nikaru?) y se fue muy lejos.

Le doy gracias a las personas que me apoyaron por Messenger cuando me deprimía por culpa de este fic y disculpen si les molesta tanto paréntesis.

Chau y espero sus respuestas!

Motoso Asakura... (Mmm, aishiteru Hao!)


	2. 2ºerror

kiaaaaa!

Ohayo!

Muchas, muchas y muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron review, no saben cuanto me animaron, en serio., la verdad al principio creí que no habría un 2º capi (los 1º 30 segundos después de subir el primero )

Disculpen si me demoro en subir los capítulos pero me cuesta entender la pagina si esta en ingles.

Aquí va ! (Espero que les guste)

**2º capitulo**

Escondió la cara entre sus manos, cansada, no sabía que hora era pero si sabía que era tarde. Últimamente "él" le daba menos trabajo, desde que la vio…llorando. Quizás gracias a eso había logrado que rindiera en el trabajo pero, aquel fue un error que no se volvería a repetir.

Intento pensar en algo distinto, algo que apartara un poco su mente del trabajo, pero las primeras imágenes que se acercaron a su cabeza fueron las de Roy desvaneciéndose a la salida de la casa del fuhrer…fue su culpa, ¡!todo estuvo tan cerca de irse junto con el!...

Un suspiro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era cierto, él todavía seguía allí.

Lo miro, estaba pálido por la falta de sueño y adormilado ya que las tazas de café parecían haber perdido su efecto hace días

"¿taisa?"

"¿mm?"

"¿no cree que –lo pensó un poco- es mejor que siga con eso mañana?"

El joven la miro sorprendido, ¿Riza Hawkeye sugiriéndole que deje de trabajar?

"es que…se ve cansado"

"si creo que es buena idea"-era extraño, pero no perdería la oportunidad.-"¿y usted?"

"ehh…creo que es mejor que yo continúe así no se acumula tanto trabajo para mañana"

"en ese caso yo también termino"-la verdad, le costo decir eso.

Riza lo miro, sabía que o se iba o él se quedaba.-"esta bien"

"entonces te acompaño"

"no es necesario"

"vamos, ¿porque no?"

Roy insistía, y riza termino por acceder.

Salieron juntos para encontrarse con una noche fría y una calle vacía.

"¿que hora es?"

"no lo sé"-de verdad no lo sabía, estaba pensando mas en como poder entablar conversación con ella que en saber que hora era, lo único que sabía, era tarde.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la casa de ella.

"¿no me dirás que te preocupa?"

"no"-conociéndolo, se esperaba esa pregunta.

"¿porque no?"

Riza bajo la cabeza-"usted tampoco me ha querido decir que le pasa"-(contraataque)-"no veo porque deba decirle"

Volvió a reinar el silencio.

"si eso es lo que piensas, te propongo algo"

"¿eh?"-eso no se lo esperaba.

"te digo en que he estado pensando y tu me dices en que piensas tu."-no tenía mucho que perder, al fin que ella siempre sabía que le ocurría.

"no lo sé"

"¿no querías saber que me pasa?"

Suspiro, el casi nunca se abría así a las demás personas-"…"

"…la muerte de Huges paso muy rápido…"-si no empezaba él, no empezarían nunca-"y a veces me parece que fue mi culpa que el muriera…"-quizás estaba hablando mucho, quizás ni siquiera le interesara a ella lo que el sintiera…

"eso es falso y lo sabes"-Riza hablo casi sin pensar con voz dura. El no sabía cuanto le dolía que pensara eso.

"…quizás…"-miro hacia el cielo, la verdad lo sabía, pero seguía sintiendo lo contrario.

"yo… aun sigo creyendo que fue mi culpa…"-no era toda la verdad, pero era cierto-" creo que si vuelve a pasar algo así yo…"-cerro los ojos tratando de evadir las imágenes de aquel momento (cuando Roy casi se nos muere…)

Roy la miro algo sorprendido, no se esperaba convencerla tan rápido y menos que siguiera pensando en eso.

Se detuvo, habían llegado.(-rayos…-)

"nos vemos mañana"

"cuídate"- Roy se acerco a la joven.

"¿taisa?"-pregunto algo nerviosa ya que la distancia normal entre dos personas se volvía cada vez menos. (jeje…)

"otro día seguiremos hablando y me lo dirás todo"-se acerco a su oído notando el nuevo rubor de la rubia-"pero no es tu culpa"-diciendo esto se despidió con la mano y se fue.

Riza lo miro…-¿Qué fue eso…?- permaneció un momento en su lugar, sintiendo aun su calido aliento cerca suyo. Lentamente se dirigió a su puerta, aun sonrojada, pero algo mas alegre, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

No podía, por mas que lo intentaba no podía recuperar el sueño, fue el quien había comenzado, fue el quien se había acercado a ella y fue el quien le susurro a su oído y ahora era el quien no podía olvidar su aroma.

Muchas veces Huges le sugirió a Hawkeye como novia… pero nunca quiso pensar en eso y lo negaba como si fuese obvio, pero ahora no sabía porque no quería pensar en eso…cierto, las reglas, pero ¿cuando las reglas las consideraba un problema, normalmente encontraba la forma de evadirlas o simplemente las rompía.

Se levanto aburrido de intentar dormir. Si normalmente no dormía pensando en Full metal o en Huges, ahora se le sumaba una razón más: Riza.

Se vistió y salio a la calle, Había aclarado un poco así que se había puesto el uniforme. Aunque aun seguía oscuro.

Camino por las calles vacías intentando desviar sus pensamientos.

Pero no podía.

Camino, cerro los ojos confiado, era difícil encontrarse con alguien a esa hora de la mañana. Pero el no sabía que el destino se había interesado en su vida. Y ella tampoco.

Choco con alguien, una mujer a juzgar por el quejido que dio.

Tendió la mano para ayudarla, y miro a quien el creía sería su próxima admiradora.

"¿Riza?"

La mujer levanto el rostro e intento mirarlo a través de sus ojos humedecidos.

"¿Taisa?"-bajo la mirada rápidamente, lo de la noche y el llanto ya era mucho, pero que la encontrara otra vez en ese estado era demasiado.

"discúlpame"- dijo ayudándola a levantarse

"gracias"-su voz delataba mas su estado de animo, pero en ese momento un pequeño dolor en la muñeca desvió su atención.

"¿Estas bien?"

Asintió.

"ya van dos veces"-dijo Roy sonriéndole.

"no es nada"-eso ya sonaba tonto.

"como digas, ¿vienes?"-tenía hambre, si la invitaba a desayunar podría averiguar que mas la molestaba…además, se veía bien en ropa de calle aunque solo fuese una falda y una blusa.

Ella lo pensó un poco, asintio, al fin que con el se sentía mas segura, pero ella sabía, el era el unico que de verdad podría herirla si quería.

"Hawkeye"

"dígame Riza fuera del trabajo"

"Riza"

"¿si?"

"te ves bien así, y no me trates de usted fuera del trabajo"

"e-esta bien"- dijo algo confundida por el comentario.

"algo mas, quieras o no, sabre que te ocurre"

Suspiro, eso sonaba desafiante, pero le agraba.

Continuara (jejeje)

**000000000000**

**Ahí esta**

Jeje, no se preocupen que los siguientes capítulos serán mas entretenidos (este me quedo aburrido, lo sé

**Espero criticas (constructivas)**

Chaus y muxas gracias por su apoyo!

Mi inocente mente planea cosas para los próximos capítulos (muahahahaha)


	3. lluvia

Ohayo!

Kia!

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo.

Espero que les guste

Acepto sugerencias (cualquiera que no sea lemon, ¿si?)

Mmm, aquí esta

Aclaraciones: yo creo que ya todos sabemos que es "taisa"…para los que no saben es "coronel".jiji

**3º capitulo**

Volvió a dejar el lápiz debido al dolor que sentía en la muñeca, ya eran casi las 4:00 PM y debido a esto casi no podía continuar su trabajo del cual llevaba muy poco.

"¿se encuentra bien, teniente?"

"¿he?"-ella miro al joven de cabellos azabache quien le hablaba de su escritorio

"si, ¿porque?"

El suspiro, que difícil era sacarle algo a esa mujer si no se trataba de una situación critica-"no has avanzado nada"-respondió señalando su trabajo (el de ella)

"si, es que me duele un poco la muñeca pero no es nada"

Roy se levanto y fue a verla, Riza se sorprendió de la acción-¿taisa?

El no le hizo caso y tomo con cuidado su muñeca, riza apenas pudo contener un pequeño sonrojo, pero apenas el la movió un poco emitió un quejido de dolor.

"mmm… ¿Cuándo te la dañaste?"-pregunto mirándola a los ojos

"eh…yo…"-intento recordar, el día se le había vuelto muy largo. Salio de su casa temprano, se encontró con el coronel, pasaron a desayunar a un local que extrañamente estaba abierto a esa hora de la mañana (pero debía aceptar, era muy agradable), luego el la acompaño a su casa para que se vistiera con su uniforme y pasaron la hora conversando hasta entrar al trabajo donde comenzó el dolor…no, no recordaba cuando…

"¿y si fue cuando caíste?"-el también intentaba recordar.

"eh, seguramente fue allí"-se había olvidado de ese detalle.

Ambos se quedaron mirando.

"quizás sea mejor que vallas a la enfermería…"-dijo el con un tono un poco extraño y desviando la mirada.

"no lo se, si me la vendan no podré seguir con esto…"-(Si, era su mano útil, la otra no le servía)

"tampoco podrás seguir con eso si no te la ven ¬¬"

Suspiro-"quizás tenga razón"-se levanto y se dirigió a la enfermería, pero se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta-"gracias taisa"

Roy quedo observándola algo extrañado por la sonrisa de la teniente.

**000000000** (lo siento, no se como separar y que se entienda, de todos modos, este es el día siguiente)

Gracias a dios, ese día lo tenía libre, se levanto tarde y desayuno lo primero que encontró a su alcance (no me pregunten que, lo dejo en su imaginación), se dedico a recorrer la ciudad y a mirar a algunas mujeres hasta su hora de almuerzo, tenía que aceptarlo, últimamente se sentía mucho mejor.

Luego de almorzar en algún lugar cercano se dirigió a su casa, debía darse prisa, el cielo amenazaba con llover… (El cielo se esta nublando, parece que va a llover, ¡ ay mamá me estoy mojando!...disculpen, mi mente divaga a veces, es el tema que canta ryu de shaman king)…corrió a su departamento y llego justo antes de que se formara un verdadero diluvio.

Se abrigo un poco.

"ah, detesto la lluvia…"-se recostó en su cama, como casi no pasaba en su departamento, no había nada interesante que hacer…

"_que estará haciendo Hawkeye en este momento, ella también tenía libre hoy día…"_

Alguien toco la puerta…Roy se sorprendió, ¿a que loco se le ocurría salir con esa lluvia?

Se levanto y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una rubia conocida empapada de pies a cabeza.

"¿Hawkeye?"

"taisa…"-_que tonta soy, que le diré ahora, pensara que soy una loca por llegar así a su casa…pero no tenía otra opción, o era esto o era estar con pulmonía durante toda la próxima semana..._-"disculpe, pero comenzó a llover y…"

"no importa, pasa"-la tomo por los hombros y la hizo entrar, la mujer temblaba y estaba fría.

Le pidió que se secara en su cuarto mientras el buscaba algunas prendas de otras mujeres que habían quedado olvidadas, y que el, ya no recordaban ni de quien eran.

"¿esto es lo único que tiene?"-pregunto Riza mirando un minifalda que le entrego el hombre. Sospechaba la respuesta.

"creo tener una falda mas larga por aquí"-respondió con un suspiro.

"me lo imaginaba"

"no perdía nada con intentarlo"

Riza termino de cambiarse, salio de la habitación con una falda negra y una blusa blanca algo ajustada, pero no demasiado. Roy la observo un momento, tenía que admitirlo, se veía bien…no, mas que bien, hermosa.

"ten"-dijo acercándole una manta (no muy feliz ya que la manta la tapaba casi completamente)

"gracias"- respondió sentándose en un sillón cercano (no recuerdo sillones en la casa de roy pero imaginen que los hay, ¿si?...).

"discúlpeme por llegar así, pero comenzó a llover cuando me encontraba lejos de casa y recordé que usted vivía por aquí..."

"no importa, además es una visita agradable y me estaba aburriendo"-contesto ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa que ella respondió con un leve sonrojo.

"ha, si, lo olvidaba…"-se levanto y se alejo dejando sola a riza quien aprovecho para observar mejor la casa.

Era un lugar pequeño, suficiente para una persona. Pero se veía descuidado, claro, el coronel pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el trabajo o si no en una de las miles de citas de sus enamoradas.

No habían mayores adornos a excepción de dos fotos, una en donde aparecían todos (la típica foto donde estan Havoc, breda, fury, farman, y los demas.) y otra en donde aparecían solo el y huges.

"esa foto es de cuando huges y yo entramos al ejercito"-Roy se acerco a la joven ofreciéndole una taza de café.

Ella la acepto.

"¿Cómo va tu mano?"-pregunto el desviando el tema.

Ella lo noto pero no se atrevió a decir nada-"bastante bien, ya no me duele"-dijo mirando el vendaje húmedo.

"mientras siga lloviendo así no podrás volver a tu casa"

"es cierto"-reparo ella mirando por la ventana la lluvia que caía con mas intensidad que antes.

Ella se sentía a gusto allí, era agradable hablar así con el. Nunca lo habían hecho (hablar, ¿si?)

Hablaron bastante tiempo hasta que oscurecio y la lluvia disminuyo un poco.

"creo que es mejor que me valla antes de que comience a llover mas fuerte"-dijo levantándose.

Roy la siguió, y le entrego la ropa que ya se había secado. Le abrió la puerta, pero no quería que se fuera. Simplemente no quería.

"muchas gracias por todo, taisa…"-se despidió ella.

"Riza…"

"¿ha?"-ella retrocedió un poco ante el repentino abrazo que le dio el.

"taisa"

El hundió su cara un poco más en su cabello, su aroma lo extasiaba y simplemente fue un impulso lo que lo obligo a hacer eso, pero no se arrepentía.

Cero la puerta con una mano y la aprisionó contra esta sin hacer mucha presión.

Ella simplemente se quedo sin aire por la sorpresa. El la miró a los ojos y se acerco a ella delicadamente hasta juntar los labios de ambos en solo beso.

Cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, ella tenia sus manos alrededor del cuello del hombre y el las suyas en la cintura de la chica.

"quédate un rato mas, hasta que deje de llover"

"no parará hasta mañana"

"esa es la idea"

**Continuara…(jeje)**

**Bien!**

Allí esta, gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review,

A tao jun shinomori (ídola), a kmi , a susume, a morella bono y todas las demas.

Zuu-chan, tb a ti aunk el ultimo review que me enviaste no llego.

Y especialmente a nikaru-chan que pensé que nunca lo leerías (pensé que me habías abandonado TT)

Dejen reviews!

Gracias por su apoyo y si tienen alguna duda diganme (dudas de que, no se, vean ustedes). Intente hacer el capitulo mas largo, espero que se note, creo que no.

Xaus!

Besos!


	4. 3º error

Ohayo!

Wow, es difícil hacer este Cáp.…

Bueno, mejor no hablo y escribo…

Jeje

**4º capitulo!**

Inesperadamente el cerebro de roy se percato de lo que acababa de hacer, se separo de ella aunque su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario, pero no se atrevía a continuar sin saber lo que ella en verdad deseaba.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ella bajo la mirada pero el la detuvo delicadamente con una mano en su rostro, necesitaba saber que era lo que ella quería.

Riza al encontrarse con los ojos del ojiazul no pudo evitar que un torbellino de ideas inundara su mente: las reglas, su promesa, el miedo, los riesgos… Sintió de pronto como su mente quedaba en blanco al sentir los tibios brazos del coronel en sus caderas presionándola contra él.

Antes de volver a pensar nada se encontró respondiendo un nuevo beso, pero este buscaba más que el primero.

"taisa…Roy...no deberíamos…"

Roy simplemente ignoro eso. Ya había demorado mas en responder que lo que los nervios del hombre podían soportar. Comenzó a besarla frenéticamente, bajando de forma lenta, intentando convencerla por un medio que el manejaba a la perfección: el placer.

Ella simplemente no sabía que hacer, debía tomar una decisión: pensar o sentir…

…pero no podía pensar…

…así que decidió sentir…

Se deslizo hacia el piso cediendo ante la insistencia del hombre que había posado una de sus manos en la entrepierna de la rubia, debía aceptarlo, no estaba mal.

Roy la miro comprendiendo que durante esa noche Riza Hawkeye sería suya, de nadie más.

Bajo para llegar a su altura para comenzar su trabajo, comenzando por abrir la molesta blusa, estudiar y besar cada centímetro de su piel…

**Ooooo00000000oooooo0**

Se tapo la cara con las manos intentando pensar algo en claro, pero lo único que regresaba a su cabeza eran imágenes del él. Roy muriendo, Roy besándola, Roy riendo, Roy…toda clase de recuerdo que tuviese que ver con el volvía a su cabeza sin importar en que otra cosa deseara pensar.

¿En que se supone que debía pensar?

Cuando eso ocurrió no pudo pensar en nada, pero ahora pensaba demasiadas cosas. De algo estaba segura: eso había sido un error, el era su superior, no podía dejarse llevar por ese tipo de cosas, además, ni siquiera sabía porque él había actuado así. Si cerraba sus ojos podía sentir aun las caricias que el le había dado en donde nadie nunca había tocado antes… ni mucho menos besado… (Al pensar esto no pudo evitar enrojecer).

Ella lo amaba, pero nunca quiso decírselo, por miedo a que ello interfiriera con su trabajo, su promesa o simplemente, él perdiera confianza en ella. Y lo ocurrido la otra noche le dolía, Para el solo fue una noche más, una oportunidad aprovechada, un juego…al menos eso era lo que ella sentía en ese momento.

Decidió levantarse e ir a tomar aire.

Roy suspiro aburrido, no solía aburrirse en sus días libres, y si lo hacía, le bastaba con encontrar una linda chica con quien pasar el día (y la noche), pero en ese momento solo pensaba en riza, cada cintura o cada sonrisa que veía solo le recordaba a ella, pero…

…tenía el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien.

Se detuvo en una esquina con bastante gente. Miro a su alrededor buscando algo con que desviar sus pensamientos. Lo logro, pero no como el quería.

"Roy!"-sintió como se le erizaba la piel al escuchar esa voz.

Volteo para encontrarse con una hermosa mujer de abundante cabello que usaba un vestido ajustado, corto y bastante escotado que se acercaba rápidamente hacía el.

"_O no…"-_el ojiazul retrocedió un poco al ver que la mujer se colgaba de su brazo._"…no otra vez"_ –solo una mujer había probado ser casi tan peligrosa como el con respecto al manejo del sexo opuesto y era ella.

"¿Cómo estas, me extrañaste, no pude contactarme contigo en tu oficina, pero es muy bueno volverte a ver..."

Roy comenzó a caminar con la mujer pegada a el intentando obviar la platica de esta. Pero le era imposible. Así que opto por ignorar descaradamente el discurso de la mujer.

"¿roy?-jalo su brazo intentando que este le respondiera, pero no lo logro, el joven seguía con su mirada aburrida perdida en algún punto frente a el.

Riza doblo una esquina sorprendiéndose de que el destino pudiese ser tan cruel con ella, y a la vez tan verdadero.

La mujer de pelo negro al no ver respuesta alguna se acerco hasta despertarlo de su trance con un (apasionado) beso

Roy abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aunque no separo a la mujer de inmediato, su mirada se clavo en la otra esquina donde la rubia volteo y se hecho a correr. En seguida comprendió lo que ocurría.

Riza corrió hasta llegar a su casa, cansada. El era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, no existía nada que lo obligara a serle fiel…no debería sentirse así: era una tonta.

Tocaron la puerta. Sin pensarlo mucho la abrió, pero al ver quien era intento cerrarla sin resultado ya que el joven de cabellos azabache la interrumpió.

"riza!"

Ella al ver que por la diferencia de fuerzas no podría dejarlo afuera dejo de forzar la puerta, pero se dirigió a su habitación sin darle una mirada-"vete"

"espera"-no podía respirar bien debido a todo lo que debió correr para alcanzarla.

La tomo por la muñeca y la volteo violentamente de forma que la mujer quedo casi pegada a su cuerpo.

"discúlpame"-dijo separándola un poco de el al ver como algunas lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos (los de ella).

"¿disculparte de que?"

Roy se sorprendió de la respuesta-"te juro que si hubieses visto un poco mas…"

"si hubiese visto un poco mas que!"-Riza de pronto no pudo seguir aguantando.-"hubiese visto como tu...la provocabas igual, no creo que hubiese visto nada muy distinto…"

"riza por favor, no fui yo…fue ella"-intento seguirla pero ella cerro la puerta de su habitación.

"¡riza!"-roy comenzó a desesperarse. Tenía que aclarar las cosas ahora.

Riza sostenía la manilla lo más fuerte que podía. Aunque se alejo un poco cuando él comenzó a golpear tan fuerte que casi parecía que botaría la puerta.

Finalmente esta se abrió empujando a la mujer.

Roy se acerco rápidamente intentando ayudarla pero esta se resistió intentando levantarse.

Roy la tomó por los hombros y la sujeto firmemente contra el suelo. Riza se asusto un poco por la reacción del hombre.

El se acerco peligrosamente a su cara-"te amo riza, por favor no lo dudes"-la beso antes de salir por la puerta (pobre puerta, no tiene la culpa de nada).

Riza no se movió de la posición en que quedo, estaba confundida, pero feliz sin duda…

**Continuara!**

Kia, por fin, allí esta.

Estupido cap, no importa el 5º o el 6º sera mejor ( ya quiero comenzar a escribirlos!)

Muxas gracias a todas quienes mandaron reviews!

En especial a Tao jun s. que me ayudo bastante en el comienzo del fic.

Bien, nos vemos y espero criticas!


	5. 5º capitulo!

Jaja, hola!

Disculpen por lo corto del Cáp. anterior, pero ya planeo hacer de este algo mas lago (se puede intentar, ¿no?).

Mm.…la verdad es que tome la decisión de cómo seguir la historia ya van a ver que planeo pero…bueno, solo lean y comenten, ¿si? (necesito críticas constructivas a partir de ahora por favor). Les puede parecer algo…extraño, pero no se preocupen, no escribiré mas que lo que mi talento literario me permite . (auque no se si será en este o el próximo capitulo)

(Suspiro), ahí va…

**Capitulo 5**

Saludo sin mucho énfasis el saludo de sus subordinados, incluyendo el de riza…Riza

Se estaba obsesionando, solo pensaba en ella. Desde aquella noche, solo tenía presente una cosa en su cabeza: Riza. Ella había llegado a su casa y le había respondido, se había entregado…se había hecho suya, pero aun estaba confundido.-suspiro- incluso comenzaba a sentir que era mucho mejor seguir con el sentimiento de culpa de la muerte de Huges y el problema de full metal. Quizás nunca debió confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

Intento concentrarse en su trabajo inútilmente así que termino jugando con Black hayate hasta que la teniente disimuladamente comenzó a pulir su arma, mensaje que roy no tardo en notar (.…era mucho pedir que comenzara su día trabajando, ¿no?)

Volvió su cara a los papeles, pero nada. Cada detalle de cualquier cosa le devolvía un recuerdo de sus rubios cabellos o el aroma de su piel…

"… ¿taisa?"

Roy miro confundido a Havoc que le miraba de cerca.

"¿pasa algo, ha estado así desde que llegó"

"¿…ha?"

el rubio suspiro resignado, de pronto su rostro se ilumino.-"no será que…"

Roy lo miro intentando adivinar que "estupidez" diría ahora.

"¿…que esta pensando en alguna mujer?"

Riza al escuchar esto no pudo evitar mirar a los dos hombres.

Roy quedo un minuto en silencio.

"si de seguro es eso!"-Havoc miro sonriente a su superior –"¿y como es…?"

"¡¿se puede saber porque dices tan tas estupideces en vez de trabajar!

Tanto Riza como Havoc se sorprendieron con la reacción del hombre.

Roy se percato de la mirada de la rubia-_"soy un tonto"_-sin decir palabra salio de la habitación rápidamente.

Havoc miro a Riza, pero ella no le respondió la mirada, seguía mirando la puerta por la que el coronel había salido. Ella sabía a que se debía esa respuesta, pero no se atrevía a decir nada, ¿Qué le iba a decir?...

El tiempo paso lento sin rastros del coronel sino hasta que la mayoría de los que trabajaban allí se habían ido.

Cuando Riza ya pensaba que el hombre no se dignaría a aparecer ni siquiera a recoger sus cosas la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un cansado Roy.

"¿taisa, donde estuvo todo este tiempo?"

Roy la miro, ¿Dónde había estado, caminando, pero de seguro ella creía que había estado tomando…

Avanzó hasta su escritorio y miro desganado los papeles que esperaban sobre la mesa.

"¿taisa…?"-Riza no sabía si preguntárselo o no, pero la duda la había perseguido durante todo el día-"…porque reacciono así frente a Havoc?"

"¿Por qué crees tu?"

Silencio.

Riza (quien estaba de pie al lado de su escritorio) bajo la cabeza, lo que ella creía…era algo imposible de cumplir para ambos.

Roy camino hasta quedar frente a ella, sabía en que estaba pensando, pero le costaba aceptar que tenía razón.-"¿ya tienes una respuesta?"

Riza negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo-"taisa, yo…las reglas…"

"no, olvida las reglas, nesecito saber que sientes tu"-sabía que esto no sería fácil para ella, pero ya no se podía dar marcha atrás.

"yo…"-esta ves lo miro a los ojos-"yo te amo Roy"

Ambos se sentían felices…y a la vez tristes…después de llegar hasta allí ninguno quería abandonar aquel sentimiento…no podían.

Silencio

Era posible arriesgarse, pero a ella podía parecerle una locura.

Silencio

Estaba dispuesta, pero el ya había llegado tan lejos…no quería pensar que el perdiera todo lo que era por su culpa.

Silencio

En aquel momento solo una persona apareció en su mente: "Huges", cierto, que le habría dicho Huges de haber sabido…"cásate"-dejo salir una pequeña risa recordando aquella conversación…

"¿quieres arriesgarte?"

"¿he?"-Riza no esperaba escuchar esas palabras.-"Roy, es demasiado peligroso…"

"…lo se, pero por algo te lo pregunto."

Ella bajo la mirada, preocupada y dudosa

"claro que si no quie…"-la frase fue interrumpida por un beso de su teniente, el le respondió.

"claro"-sonrio.

El la tomo por la cintura para besarla nuevamente.

**00000oooooooooo00000000 (**letritas extras, jeje)

Volvió a revisar sus papeles, no había nada importante que firmar o reportar, pero aun así debía hacerlo. Tenia sueño, pero si levantaba su cabeza para intentar sugerir que le permitieran descansar tendría que esquivar más de un balazo. (Por que se me da haber escuchado esa idea más de una vez…¬¬)

Bostezo cansado, cabeceo un par de veces y victima del sueño levanto el rostro para pedir lo que algunos segundos antes le pareció una locura, cuando se dio cuenta intento bajar la mirada para evitar encontrarse con el cañón del arma pero unos suaves labios lo detuvieron antes de que se percatara que sucedía.

El la miro sorprendido, pero ella solo se limito a sonreír divertida-"Termina pronto"

Roy suspiro, aquella razón era demasiado para él.

**0000oooooooooo00000000 **(mas letritas extras, .)

Despertó con un grito ahogado, nuevamente las lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Las imágenes del mismo sueño que hace días la había aterrado se hacían presente en su mente, cerró los ojos intentando borrar las imágenes de Roy muriendo, pero era inútil.

Sus respiración agitada se calmo un poco al sentir el calor del hombre cerca de ella, solo algunos rayos de luz de luna iluminaban su rostro…lo demás era oscuridad, al igual que en su sueño.

De pronto sintió como limpiaban las lagrimas de su rostro, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada del cabellos azabache, que a pesar de lo tarde que era, observaban atentos a la mujer frente a él.

"riza…"-se acerco un poco, pero ella bajo la mirada.

"solo fue una pesadilla…"

"una pesadilla en la cual gritabas mi nombre"

Riza solo se limito a devolverle una mirada vaga.-"¿estabas despierto?"

Roy suspiro, asintió y la abrazo hasta que su respiración se calmo.

"¿de que tienes miedo?"

Riza dudo un momento, pero ya no valía la pena seguir ocultándolo.-"de perderte"

Roy la miro extrañado

"no…no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error que aquel día…"-Riza abrazo mas fuerte el cuerpo desnudo del hombre-"no lo soportaría"

Él dudo un poco en que responderle-"no te voy a dejar, no lo dudes…"

Riza no respondió, el la acostó lentamente mientras la abrigaba con su cuerpo, no sabía bien que decirle después de eso…supuso que no había mucho que decirle…cuando en el también había nacido el miedo de perderla.

La miro a los ojos y la beso antes de intentar recobrar el sueño.

Jeje, "continuara"

**00000oooooooooo000000000**

Bien, allí esta, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a Tao jun Shinomori, por su apoyo y sus ideas… y a todas las que me dejaron reviews, no recuerdo si lo escribí antes pero es muy importante para mi .

Gracias a

Tambien a kmi-san, a beautifly92, a Morella Bono, a zuu-chan (no me mates po no escribir el lemon por favor T.T), y a RinKo InuKai (me alegro que te haya gustado .).

Xaus, cuídense!

Muchos besos!

Intente alargarlo un poquito…pero no se nota T.T


	6. 4º error

Ohayo!

Bien, otro capitulo, jeje, aquí si descubrirán lo que mi inocente mente trama…bueno, quizás no todo (muahahahaha)

Para que sigo hablando si es mejor que lean el capitulo.

Jeje, vamos!

**6º capitulo**

Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que comenzaban a andar juntos, y nada parecía ir fuera de normal, el trabajo iba bien, aparentemente nadie sospechaba …al menos en ese momento, todo era perfecto.

Entro al cuartel con pasos confiados, todo iría bien, nada podría hacerlo cambiar de idea.

Entro a su oficina, recibió el saludo habitual de sus subordinados y los saludó de manera habitual, entro a su oficina esperando típico "Taisa" de todos los días acompañado por un beso, pero a diferencia de eso, lo que vio fue otra cosa.

"riza…"

La mujer no respondió, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, sujetaba su pantalón fuertemente con ambas manos mientras mantenía la cabeza baja. Roy se acerco a ella y pudo ver claramente que estaba temblando. Al escuchar la voz del ojiazul alzo un poco la cabeza, con miedo, dejo de temblar un momento pero después de unos segundos sin mirarlo volvió a temblar más fuerte sin responderle.

"¿Riza?"-pregunto Roy algo mas preocupado. Se arrodillo frente a ella, e intento mirarla a los ojos.

"…dis-discúlpame"

Roy notó que estaba apunto de echarse a llorar, esto lo estaba preocupando.

"disculparte de que, Riza dime…"-buscaba los ojos de la mujer

"yo…"-aun sin levantar la vista-"yo…estoy embarazada"-dicho esto le dirigió una mirada rápida y la volvió a bajar.

Roy no respondió. Durante esos segundos el cerebro del hombre se paro totalmente…porque eso era…

¿Qué se supone que era, ¿grandioso, terrible?

Riza no soporto el silencio y se levanto, dudo un poco antes de caminar hacia la puerta, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos ni a escuchar lo que el diría.

Avanzo un poco, pero él la detuvo tomándola levemente de la mano. Riza lo miro inconcientemente, aunque no quería hacerlo.

"…yo"

Él la atrajo hacia si con un rápido movimiento sosteniéndola con una fuerza que la sorprendió (e inmovilizo) aunque sin hacerle daño.

"¿estas segura?"

"si"

Él la abrazo mas fuerte, para sorpresa de la rubia, la voz del alquimista sonaba algo alegre.

"¿así que…" –Roy por fin se separo de ella después de recordar que era humana y necesitaba respirar.

"no deberías estar tan contento"-respondió ella contagiándose un poco de la amplia y obvia sonrisa del alquimista.

"¿Por qué no?"-pregunto este acercándose lentamente a la cara de la mujer.

"podrías perder tu rango si se enteran"- Riza respondió separándose un poco de él

"pero ya nada podemos hacer"-continuo él acercándose aun mas-"ya veremos como lo arreglamos"-agrego al ver que esto no la tranquilizaba.

Ella lo miro, tenía razón, ya no había nada que pudiesen hacer…a menos que…

Roy la beso rápida y fuertemente al ver que la palabra "aborto" se presentaba en la mente de la rubia, como si tratara de borrar esta palabra.-"no lo harás, no vuelvas a pensarlo"

Riza bajo la mirada-"supongo que…ya veremos como arreglarlo, ¿no?"-esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

"así es".

**000000000ooooooo0000000000** (oucch, en que lió los metí… . )

Caminaba tranquilo y feliz por las calles de central, a pesar de que sus problemas habían aumentado considerablemente con esta última noticia. No tenía sentido guardar el secreto frente a todos, ya que lo que ella necesitaba era alguien con experiencia en el asunto, por eso se había dado el tiempo de ir a vera la única persona que podía ayudarlo.

"¿roy?"

"buenas noches"-saludo él dándose cuenta de que no sabía como decirle la razón de su llegada aunque sin perder tono alegre.

Gracia lo invito a entrar, sin obviar, por supuesto, la imborrable sonrisa del alquimista. Desde la muerte de Huges, Roy solía visitarlas con frecuencia.

"ten"-le dijo ella ofreciéndole una taza de café-"quieres pedirme algo, ¿no, por eso estas aquí…tu sonrisa lo dice todo"-agrego con otra sonrisa maternal al ver al sorprendido alquimista.-"Maes tampoco podía esconder esa sonrisa cuando algo bueno ocurría"

Roy miro un poco su café, intentado elegir las palabras, pero de pronto se percataba de que no podía.

Gracia rio, aunque Roy nunca le había dicho nada, ella ya suponía algo.

"¿se trata de la teniente?"

Roy la miro sin ocultar su sorpresa. Asintió.

"¿tienes algún problema con ella?"

"bueno…"-Roy sintió que de pronto todo se le volvía mas fácil, y le contó rápidamente toda la historia, aunque al llegar a los últimos hechos, volvieron a faltarle palabras.

"ya veo"-dijo ella después de un segundo en que termino de procesarlo todo.-"o sea que tienes problemas"

Roy asintió.

"bueno…yo creo que sería bueno que evitaras dejarla sola"-comento en un tono mas serio.

"¿he?"

"si me dices que ella reacciono así…no es bueno ni para ella…ni para tu hijo".

El ojiazul quedo en silencio un momento "ni para tu hijo"…eso sonaba bastante bien.

La conversación continuo por parte de Gracia que preguntaba cosas sobre Riza y los futuros planes de Roy, hasta que él tuvo que irse.

"¿ya has pensado en como decírselo a tus superiores?"-pregunto Ella antes ya en la puerta.

"no, aun no"-solo en ese momento Gracia noto que la alegría del alquimista desaparecía unos minutos y su típica mirada seria (. me encanta esa cara en Roy) se hacía presente en su cara-"ya veré que hacer"-se despidió de gracia y de su hija y se marcho pensativo.

**0oooooooooooo00000000000**

Riza se movía inquieta de un lado a otro de la habitación, no sabía bien que hacer o en que pensar. El coronel lo había tomado bastante bien, y solo eso la tranquilizaba.

Se detuvo frente al espejo, se observo detenidamente, hundiéndose en el reflejo de sus propios ojos ámbar, como si estos pudiesen aclararle sus propios miedos, y hasta quizás, despedirse de una Riza Hawkeye perdida por un simple error. Un error simple…y grande…demasiado, tanto que aun no podía asimilarlo, y que podrian acabar con los sueños de la persona mas importante de su vida…

"…no se si…valla a soportar todo esto."

**0000000oooooo000000000**

Bien, ahora si me asesinan, de esta no me salgo, y si no lo hacen ustedes, lo hago yo …T.T

Besos!

Cuídense! (y gracias si llegaron al final del capitulo)


	7. problemas

Ohayo ¡

Aquí yo con la continuación del capitulo…eh… ¿7, si, creo que si. .

o.o si, muchas, muchas gracias por su apoyo de verdad creí que no les gustaría el capitulo anterior, pero ya que les gusto, abra siguiente .

Aquí va

"capitulo 7º"

Miraba distraída por la ventana de la habitación, el insistía en guardar el secreto, en mantener el silencio, solo Gracia sabia…pero pronto todos se enterarían…y el perdería el esfuerzo de años, solo por su culpa.

Ahora el prefería dejarla salir temprano, y ella lo esperaba en el departamento del alquimista, Roy ya debía estar por llegar, siempre sonriente para ella, siempre atento…pero era falso.

…ahora todo había cambiado, él había aceptado apostar su meta por una vida, y ella había perdido aquella valentía que antes le servía de soporte, porque lo sabía, sabia que Roy Mustang no estaba seguro de que hacer, no tenia un plan para pasar esta prueba y ella no podía ayudarlo…

Se alejo de la ventana y se acostó en la cama, no tenía ánimos para recibir alquimista.

Se detuvo ante la puerta, su rostro cansado intentaba dibujar una sonrisa para ella, pero le resultaba inútil, en especial porque ese día se había enterado que a quien debía pedirle el permiso para su relación…era Haruko. (¿Es así?)

Abrió la puerta de a poco, sintió la tentación de quedarse un tiempo mas afuera, en la calle…

…tuvo suerte, al entrar solo se encontró a la rubia dormida sobre su cama, tan ajena a todos los problemas que tendrían que enfrentar, a todo lo que tendrían que dejar…

Abrió un poco los ojos, aunque deseó no haberlo hecho, ante ella solo pudo descubrir la mirada del alquimista perdida en algún punto del cielo nocturno…

¿Nocturno, ¿tanto había dormido?

Miro con detenimiento a su superior, tenía la chaqueta abierta y los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos, en su mano derecha sostenía una copa de algún líquido (que no era agua), estaba sentado cerca de la cama, pero lo que mas la perturbo, fue su mirada desoladora.

Se incorporo en silencio, el otro no pareció inmutarse, se coloco detrás de él.

"lo siento"-Riza se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en él.

La respuesta demoro en llegar, pero finalmente sintió una pequeña caricia del alquimista sobre su cabello.

"sentir que"-Roy parecía despertar de su trance-"no es tu culpa"-aunque sin cambiar su expresión.

"quizás no, pero debí hacer algo antes de que sucediera…ni siquiera debí venir ese día…"

Roy esbozo una sonrisa-"no te preocupes, a Haruko no le agrado, pero no es el único que deberá elegir en mi castigo…"

"… ¿Haruko?"-Riza comprendió por la mirada de Roy que él no quería decírselo-"¿por que no me dijiste nada?"

"solo me entere hoy"

"…eso te causara problemas"

"no es necesario que lo digas"

"¡si no me lo dices tu, debo decirte que lo se!"

"…"

Riza miro hacia un lado. Estaba molesta, triste, todo había ido bien, pero ahora estaban cayendo, juntos… ¿acaso era ese el precio de su relación?

"quizás si me voy"

"¿ha?"

"quizás si salgo de la milicia, no me descubren"

Roy la miro, odiaba admitirlo, ella tenía razón, pero no le agradaba la idea de tenerla lejos de él…de no poder protegerla.

"sabes que no tenemos otra salida"

Él continuo guardando silencio

"tienes razón, pero odio admitirlo"-respondió él.

Riza se levanto, dispuesta a volver a la cama, pero el alquimista la abrazo por la espalda, rodeándola con una mano por la cintura.

"aunque, solo saldrás cuando sea necesario"

Riza por toda respuesta volteo y lo beso.-"no me atrevería a dejarte solo antes"

**00000000000ooooooooo0000000000**

"¿QUEEEE?"

"como lo escucharon"-respondió Roy intentando ocultar una risita al ver la cara de sus subordinados ante la sorpresa. Riza solo esperaba paciente la respuesta de sus compañeros ante la nueva revelación.

Luego de algunos segundos eternos Amstrong reacciono

"felicidades, Hawkeye-dono"

"gracias"-respondió esta con una sonrisa

"¿pero, cuando sucedió todo esto?"-milagro, Havoc era el 2º en reaccionar.

"Hace algunos meses"-respondió Roy.

Esas fueron las primeras preguntas de un enorme cuestionario que vino después, El alquimista de la llama intentaba mantener la calma, pero ya inconcientemente algunas chispas comenzaban a salir de sus guantes.

"Pero, ¿ya ha pensado en que ocurrirá si se enteran?"-Havoc comento esto al adivinar los pensamientos del mayor Amstrong.

"señores"-El tono y el semblante de Roy cambio volviéndose algo mas serio-"si les he confiado esto a ustedes, es porque tengo suma confianza en que no dirán nada hasta que yo no lo haga"

Los otros respondieron con el saludo militar mientras comenzaban a conversar entre si. Roy le dirigió una calida sonrisa a Riza, y esta se la devolvía.

**0000000000ooooooooooo00000000000**

Se estaba preocupando, no podía encontrarla por mas que lo intentaba.

Todo había comenzado mientras perseguían a un grupo de asesinos, para "mantener el orgullo de la milicia", ya los tenían casi atrapados cuando uno de ellos hizo explotar una pequeña bomba y volvían a escaparse.

Dio una orden y los militares se separaron para perseguirlos, Roy comenzó a correr detrás de dos junto con havoc, por supuesto, los alcanzo rápidamente y no tuvieron problemas para atraparlos, pero un mal presentimiento se apodero de Roy.

"Havoc chuui"

"¿taisa?"

"¿vio en que dirección se fue la teniente?"

Havoc indico una de las calles a su derecha algo confundido viendo como su superior comenzaba a correr en esa dirección.

El hombre de cabellos azabache empezaba a desesperarse, y mucho, mientras mas tardaba mas crecía ese peso dentro suyo, gritaba su nombre, pero no recibía respuesta…aunque pronto la recibió: el sonido de un balazo seco a sus espaldas.

Entro una pequeña calle, se detuvo en seco. . .-"riza"

"RIZA!"

**00000000000oooooooooooo0000000000**

o.o vaya…allí lo tienen, corto, pero esta .

ya comienzan a imaginarse que ocurrirá?

Espero que no, por que ya lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, el comienzo del fic me quedo extraño…y no se ¿es hakuro o haruko, corríjanme si me equivique.

Jeje, nos vemos

Cuídense

Xaus!


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayo!

Para que vengo con cosas aquí si hasta yo quiero saber como voy a terminar con esto, jeje

**Capitulo 8º**

Volteo, harto de ver las miradas dudosas, preocupadas y lastimeras de sus subordinados. Una enfermera se le acerco, indicándole que podía acceder a la habitación de la militar.

Entró, la miró, la enfermera se retiro con el mismo aire melancólico con el que le había dado esa maldita noticia…caminó hacía donde Riza descansaba, corrió algunos mechones de su rostro y la acaricio, pero el sentimiento de culpa y la tristeza lo envolvían otra vez, se negaba a creer que todo fuera verdad, pero tarde o temprano lo tendría que admitir.

Se sentó en una silla cercana a la ventana, miró al cielo. Él día estaba claro totalmente despejado, era irónico. La tarde comenzaba a hacerse presente, y un color rosa se apoderaba del cielo. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar algo que lo alegrara un poco, que despejara esa enorme amargura de su garganta.

**Flash back**

_Se sonrió, avanzo por detrás de ella y le cubrió los ojos con ambas manos.-"te vez hermosa, ¿lo sabias?"-comento antes de que la rubia desenfundara su arma._

"_¡te pueden ver!"-respondió ésta sin ocultar una sonrisa divertida._

_Roy se encogió de hombros, y comenzó a caminar junto a ella -"deberías abrigarte mas ahora"_

_Riza rió infantilmente-"¿porque?"_

_El alquimista la miro con cara de "no estoy jugando". Pero antes de decirle nada ella se había detenido._

_-"¿Riza?"_

_Ella tardo un poco en responderle, levanto la mirada con extrañeza encontrándose con los ojos del cabello azabache. _

"_creo…que se movió"-comento con una sonrisa confundida._

_Roy tardo un poco en procesar esta frase. De pronto un clic de su cerebro solo lo llevo a levantar a la mujer y abrazarla, feliz._

"_¡roy!"_

_Este solo la beso._

**Fin del flash back**

"¿roy?"

El alquimista no pudo evitar sentir esa voz como una cuchilla que se enterraba en su garganta y le impedía hablar.

La mujer repitió el llamado, con voz débil. Al no recibir respuesta intento levantarse, pero un dolor la atravesó y se lo impidió.

"no te esfuerces"-comento Roy al sentir el quejido de la rubia.

"roy, ¿curre algo?"-pregunto Riza comenzando a asustarse. Nuevamente reino el silencio, se sintió extraña, ahora que intentaba volver a la realidad sentía que algo faltaba…no…eso era imposible.

"Roy"

El aludido se levanto al sentir que la voz que lo llamaba se quebraba.

"dime que no…"

Roy solo se sentó a su lado y la abrazo.-"Riza…yo…"-no pudo continuar, rompió en un llanto silencioso junto con ella, la brazo con fuerza, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, solo que cuando la enfermera entro para sacarlo los observo y se fue.

En silencio se separo de ella y la acomodó en la cama. La observo, él pudo haberla protegido, pudo haber evitado que eso ocurriera…

"..Discúlpame, Riza si solo hubiera…"

"Hubiera o hubiese…que forma verbal inútil para estas circunstancias, ¿no mustang?"

Roy hubiese recibido a Haruko con un típico saludo militar de no ser por esta frase, solo lo miro de reojo y se levanto lentamente dejando la cama de Riza a su espalda.

"¿general?"-dejaba un leve deje de odio en la voz.

"…se aplica para lamentaciones tardías acerca de lo que ya es imposible de modificar por aquellas personas sobre las cuales pesa la responsabilidad de los hechos. ¿No lo cree así?"

Roy sintió como la mano de Riza tocaba la suya y la apretaba con fuerza y espero a otra nueva frase del hombre.

"¿o acaso la culpa reposa sobre la teniente?"

La mano de Riza comenzaba a aflojarse.

"no"-respondió Roy con odio.

"¿Cuándo pensaba decirme esto, coronel?"

"Hoy"-mintió Roy.

"¿Por qué debería creerle, Mus…"

"¿Podríamos salir, si no le molesta"

Haruko solo lo miro fríamente, "de todos modos ya me iba, para que no diga que no soy considerado, guardare silencio, pero tenga cuidado, en cualquier momento puede saberse"-comento con una sonrisa antes de salir.

Roy quedo de pie, en silencio, su mundo se desarmaba, Su hijo murió y su sueño de llegar a los altos mando se desvanecía como una ultima luz…

"discúlpame"

Cierto, aun le quedaba Riza. Volteo a mirarla pero solo logro ver un cuerpo desecha por la tristeza se acerco intentando sentir algo que quedara de Riza Hawkeye, pero no sintió nada…y el ya no seria capas de recuperarlo.

La beso despidiéndose y repitió un "no es tu culpa", aunque esa frase que antes les brindaba algo de tranquilidad, ahora no sonaba a nada.

Se alejo del hospital y se dirigió al primer bar que encontró.

En ambos apareció el mismo pensamiento: "_esto ya no tiene sentido, solo nos destruiremos mas…lo lamento"_

**0000oooooooo0000000000000**

Capitulo difícil, y muy corto, pero quede contenta de haber dejado a Haruko como desgraciado, contenta dentro de lo que pude.

Bueno nos vemos

Cuídense!

A, si, se supone que Riza tenia ya varios meses de embarazo, aunque, claro, no se le notaba mucho.


	9. Chapter 9

Ohayo!

Disculpen la demora, aquí esta el capitulo,

Espero que le guste.

**Capitulo 9º**

Cerró los ojos y bebió la última copa frente a él.

Deseaba huir, escapar de aquella realidad que lo asfixiaba. Tenía odio, miedo, culpa…tristeza

…por fin, la música y las risas a su alrededor lo envolvían…

Lentamente lo aislaban

**Flash back**

Admiraba complacido a la hermosa mujer frente a él, nunca había visto aquel lado infantil de ella.

El sonido de aquella inocente y dulce risa lo embriagaba y lo incitaban a acallarla con un beso, pero se contuvo…deseaba seguir oyéndola

Finalmente ella se detuvo y respondió el ahora si permitido beso del alquimista.

"¿como crees que será?"-pregunto Riza acomodándose en el hombro del ojiazul mientras él posaba una mano en el vientre de ella.

"no lo sé…hermoso supongo"-respondió luego de un momento-"como su padre"-agrego después provocando una risita por parte de la militar.

"…claro… ¿y si es niña?"

Esta vez Roy la miró con una sonrisita dulce que hizo que Riza se sonrojara-"igual de hermosa que tú"

Riza volvió a reír, pero ahora Roy no espero para besarla.

**Fin del flash**

El efecto del alcohol acabo pronto, la realidad parecía insistirle en que esos recuerdos eran solo sueños, alucinaciones de un hombre desesperado.

Se levanto penosamente y se encamino a su departamento, el aire frío de la calle lo estremeció. Pero continúo caminando.

Ahora estaba bajo el mando de Haruko, estaba solo. Huges se había ido allí…y Riza…

…a ella no quería verla…, no sabía como hablarle, como mirarla.

…tampoco sabía como lo miraría ella.

Hace ya dos días que no iba a verla al hospital, cuando se encontraban se saludaban y se limitaban a guardar silencio, hasta que Roy debía volver al cuartel. Seguramente ella apenas notaba que él se encontraba allí.

Roy entro en su casa y se sentó frente a su escritorio, se quito la chaqueta y se desabotono la camisa.

**Flash back**

"**¿**no vas a dormir?"-pregunto el ojiazul observando como la rubia se levantaba de la cama.

"no tengo sueño"

Roy calló un momento.-"¿entonces quieres salir?"-agrego vistiéndose.

Ella lo miro, -"¿pero tu no quieres dormir?"

"ahora no"-respondió él con una sonrisa.

Algunos minutos más tarde la pareja paseaba por las calles de la cuidad, él miraba las estrellas y ella mantenía la vista fija en algún punto invisible del camino. No se decían nada, Roy rodeaba con su brazo la fina cintura de Riza, y esta, por su parte, apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del alquimista.

Caminando así llegaron dentro de un corto tiempo a un lugar de la cuidad poco conocido y se detuvieron en un puente. Roy observo el puente con atención, era bastante alto y el agua que corría por debajo iba con fuerza.

"mañana dejo la milicia"-comento Riza.

"¿que les dirás cuando te pregunten porque?"

La rubia se encogió de hombros-"razones personales, pero…"-bajo un poco la cabeza-"…pero lo descubrirán de todos modos"

"lo harán"-respondió tranquilo Roy-"pero cuando tu ya no estés en la milicia"

"Haruko calculara desde cuando…"

"…pero no podrá hacer nada"-la corto él algo molesto por la constante preocupación de la mujer. Tenía que entender que desde ahora, la única persona a quien debían proteger, era a su hijo.

"no quiero que interfiera con tu ascenso"-dijo Riza con voz casi inaudible, conciente de la molestia del hombre. Roy comprendió que esto lo decía mas para ella que para él y se suavizo un poco.

"todo va a ir bien"-le aseguro abrazándola con mas fuerza.

Ella no respondió, solo se esforzó en vano por contagiarse con esa confianza que intentaban darle.

**Fin del flash**

Se cubrió los ojos con las manos, estaba cansado y al siguiente día debía volver a trabajar. Era una tortura tener que soportar las miradas de compasión de sus compañeros, atender las indirectas de Haruko o responder las preguntas acerca de porque Riza no estaba allí.

"todo va a ir bien"…que tonto sonaba eso ahora.

Subió la vista y la clavó en el techo de la habitación hasta que después de un rato se desviaron al cajón que tenía a su derecha, lo abrió sin pensar bien en lo que hacia e incluso extrañado por esta idea que antes había decidido olvidar. Saco un arma que seguramente ella le había dado en caso de emergencia, volvió a pasar su mano por éste encontrando una pequeña munición que comenzó a cargar.

Un sudor frío lo invadió, ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Soltó el arma ya cargada y se alejo hasta caer sentado en la cama. Las manos le temblaban.

**Flash back**

Corría, doblo en la esquina de la callejuela de donde provenía la detonación y sintió como durante un momento su corazón se detenía. Camino con la respiración entrecortada hacia la mujer en el suelo, la levanto un poco observando con horror la trayectoria de una bala que terminaba en medio vientre.

"lo…lamento…taisa…roy…"-las lagrimas de la mujer corrían por el rostro de Riza.

Roy no dijo nada, su mente se bloqueo cuando comprendió que acababa de suceder…pero eso…no podía estar pasando. Una figura que Roy reconoció como el autor del disparo intentaba huir, pero no lo logró. El alquimista ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo, la ira dominaba su cuerpo y el dolor adormecía su mentes. extendió su mano, chasqueo los dedos y el grito final del sujeto le produjo un leve frenesí.

Tomo a la mujer en brazos y volvió a correr mientras llamaba a gritos a Havoc…quizás aun había una esperanza…

**Fin del flash**

Alguna esperanza…

…no, nunca hubo esperanza alguna.

Se recostó sin quitarse la ropa, y cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño esta vez si llegara hasta él.

**Continuara**

Aa, por fin termine el capitulo

Disculpen por la demora, pero las pruebas acabaron con mi inspiración y recuperarla fue un trabajo lento, pero llegó

El capitulo tiene bastantes flash backs, como ven. Espero que no les moleste.

Gracias a todas quienes me dejaron reviews anteriores .

Cuidense!

Quiero mis reviews

Xaus!


	10. capitulo 10

Ohayo!

Bien. Aquí vengo con el capitulo 10 (woow, diez ya?)

**Capitulo 10**

Guardo sus cosas y salio del hospital después de despedirse de la enfermera.

Amstrong le había ofrecido pasar a buscarla, pero ella se excuso diciendo que Roy lo haría, a pesar de que últimamente no lo había visto ni mucho menos hablado con él, pero eso no la molestaba.

No quería verlo, y agradecía esas semanas de descanso que él le había dado "para que se repusiera de la perdida". Aunque en el fondo sabía que la estaba evitando.

Caminó hacia su casa, no podía decirse que estuviera triste…pero tampoco estaba feliz, cualquier persona que la hubiese visto pensaría que estaba tranquila, aunque al hablarle no habría recibido respuesta alguna. Ella no sabía bien que sentía en ese momento. Tampoco quería saberlo. En algunos momentos estas emociones le provocaban tanto dolor que después de un fuerte dolor de cabeza o de algunos mareos desaparecían como si nunca hubieran estado allí, y luego volvían aun mas fuerte a ella. Para estos casos la mente de Riza Hawkeye utilizaba el único medio de huida que parecía tener a su alcance (pues Roy se había llevado disimuladamente su revolver el ultimo día que fue a verla), y este medio consistía en olvidar por momentos donde estaba, que hacia o quien era.

Llego a su departamento, abrió la puerta y dejo sus cosas. Sin detenerse a recordar las indicaciones de la enfermera (mucho descanso, evitar permanecer demasiado tiempo en pie y las emociones fuertes) salio del lugar y se dispuso a vagar por la ciudad.

Riza Hawkeye comprendía que no se encontraba bien, y de que estaba muy lejos de ello. Pero no le interesaba mejorar, mejorar significaba volver a estar cerca de _él, _y esa idea le producía mas que tristeza, terror.

Pero luego (y constantemente, pues estos pensamientos la saltaban diariamente desde la ultima visita del alquimista) surgía para ella una pregunta ante la cual se presentaban demasiadas y variadas respuestas para la torturada mente de la mujer ¿_terror de que?_

Inmediatamente solía aparecer una segunda pregunta, que mas que segunda, era una modificación de la primera _¿terror de quien?_

Si, quizás ese "quien" fuese Roy…pero había alguien mas. Roy había entendido que en ese momento mas que ayudarla la destruía, y el también se derrumbaba por dentro. Pero en silencio, para que ella no pudiese oírlo

Quizás si todo hubiese ido bien desde el principio…no…"bien" era imposible. "bien" solo se refería a su historia sin esa estupida visita…si…el autor de esa visita era el culpable…

Los pensamientos de la mujer fueron interrumpidos por un leve dolor en su vientre, se detuvo y se apoyo en una muralla conocida que se alzaba a su lado. Con angustia reconoció el cuartel general que se alzaba frente a ella.

"haruko"-susurro con una mezcla de odio y repugnancia al ver al sujeto que salía del edificio con aire confiado. Camino un poco en dirección a ella pero sin verla. Riza por su parte deseaba no ser vista, sin embargo no se movió de su lugar, simplemente de irguió y realizo el típico saludo militar cuando El hombre se acerco con cara de circunstancia.

"¡ha, teniente Hawkeye, el coronel mustang no me dijo que hoy salía del hospital"-comento con una sonrisa.

Le sensación de repugnancia crecía a medida que veía la falsa sonrisa del militar.

"el coronel Mustang no lo sabia"-contesto con voz fría que la sorprendió a ella misma e inquieto un poco al otro sujeto.

"he, si, supongo"-dudo un poco ante la cara de pocos amigos de la rubia-"¿pero no debería el coronel haciéndole compañía en este momento?"

Riza dudo un poco en responder intentando ocultar la rabia, ¿es que acaso Haruko no sabía que ella había escuchado como amenazaba a Roy? o simplemente quería hacerles mas daño…-"Tengo entendido que usted le ha asignado trabajo extra desde hace poco"-respondió Riza sintiendo que aquella rabia comenzaba a transformarse en un mareo.

"si, así es"-respondió Haruko cambiando su expresión simpática de circunstancia por una sonrisa burlona cuando uno de sus subordinados se fue de su lado-"hay…ciertos meritos que el coronel debe hacer para mantener su secreto a salvo, ¿no lo cree así, teniente?"

Riza quiso decirle algo pero se detuvo a tiempo, cualquier cosa que desagradara a Haruko sería una carga para Roy. Se limito a mirarlo con odio, el mareo crecía junto con el dolor en su vientre.-"con permiso"

"aun no me ha contestado, ¿lo cree así o …"-Haruko comenzó a asustarse cuando la respiración de Riza se volvió ruidosa y entrecortada.-"¡teniente, ¿se encuentra bien?"

Riza se deslizo por la muralla debido a que el dolor se volvía insoportable, sentía que a su alrededor el calor aumentaba y la asfixiaba.

"_¡mamá!"_

Oyó la voz de un pequeño y lo busco con la mirada.

"_¡mamá no te vallas, ¡donde estas!"_

Siguió buscando con la mirada, pero a su alrededor se le acercaban distintas personas y la llamaban de distintas maneras, pero eso no importaba...Tenía que encontrarlo, al niño…

"_¡mamaaaá!"_

"aléjense, déjenme ver"-la voz autoritaria la hizo volver un instante a la realidad. Bajo la mirada esperando no tener que enfrentarse a esos ojos azules. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Havoc alejando a los curiosos y apagando a amenazas algunas risitas de secretarias.

"Riza mírame"

"donde esta"

"¿Dónde esta quien?"

"El niño, había un niño gritando…"

"Riza, aquí ni hay ningún niño"-la corto Roy preocupado y rogándole con la mirada que callara.

La rubia acato la orden molesta.

"Havoc, ayúdame a llevarla adentro"- le pidió al otro mirando fríamente a Haruko, quien se había alejado disimuladamente de Riza.

Dentro de unos minutos la mujer se encontraba en la oficina del alquimista sentada y con un café en las manos que amablemente le ofreció Havoc. Roy por su parte, la examinaba con la mirada como si no la hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, no me dijiste que hoy salías de hospital"-hablo al fin él.

"¿es que acaso querías escuchar algo de mi?"-contesto secamente ella desviando los ojos de la intensa mirada del coronel.

Roy camino hacia la ventana dándole la espalda y reino el silencio.

"había un niño"-dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

"ha"-Roy volteo sorprendido, verla tan de repente y tan débil se había olvidado de las ultimas palabras que se dirigieron antes de entrar.

"un niño…"-continuo ella ante el extrañado pelinegro

"Riza…no…"

"…el estaba llorando…"

"…no había ningún niño"

"¡pero yo lo oí!"

"¡No había nada!"

"¡El estaba allí!"-gritaba, como era posible que nadie lo hubiese visto.

"tienes fiebre"

"¡estaba buscando a…!-guardo silencio de pronto.

Roy espero en silencio pero al ver que la militar escondía su rostro entre sus manos y presionaba fuertemente se acerco a ella.

"¿a quien buscaba?"

"…"

"Riza"

"me voy a casa"

"¿Qué, no…espera…"-inútilmente intento interponerse entre la rubia y la salida, pero como ella insistía en salir tomo su abrigo y la acompaño a su casa.

El hombre comenzó a caminar a su lado sin dirigirle palabra, y ella tampoco se molesto en hacerlo. Cuando ya se encontraban casi en la entrada Riza se echo a correr a pesar a pesar de su cansancio sin despedirse. Pero antes de entrar al departamento volteo y comprobó que el alquimista seguía donde lo había dejado. Bajo la cabeza y entro a su habitación. La cabeza le daba vueltas, era posible que estuviera delirando…quizás solo fuese una coincidencia que el niño estuviera buscando a su madre y nadie lo hubiera visto…ni oído…

Se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó dormida.

**0ooooooooo000000**

Continuara!

Jeje, la verdad, el capitulo cambio totalmente de lo que era al principio…

.pero no me preocupa, quizás sea mejor para ellos (muahahahaha-risa malévola).

Disculpen la demora…el capitulo esta extraño TToTT.

Gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews o

En especial a Tao jun (gomen, pero aun no puedo escribir bien tu otro nick), a la alquimista de la flama (muchas gracias por su apoyo niña o), a nikaru-chan (mala, yo quiero leer tu fic!), a Srt. Hinata, a lady2scorpio, a Roy mustang (jeje, me evitabas, yo lo se, jeje), a beautifly92 y a Kimera Kuiroaki - Kazumi Mo...(ahí quedo, gomen)

Bssts!

Xaus!


	11. Chapter 11

Holas!

Disculpen la demora pero las pruebas me quitan tiempo y asesinan mi poca imaginación (condenadas ecuaciones TToTT)

Etto…aquí va

**Capitulo 11**

Observaba atento el vaso de vidrio que estaba ante sus ojos, hace algunas horas lo había llenado… ¿eran horas o minutos?... no importaba mucho, pero no había bebido nada de su contenido.

No esperaba verla tan pronto…aunque de cierto modo esperar verla en mejor estado era casi estúpido.

"… _haruko"_-murmuro con repugnancia. No bastaba con el tormento de haberla puesto en peligro ni con haber perdido a su hijo, sino que además debía soportar ser el "sirviente" de aquel hombre…de solo pensar en él le daban nauseas.

Y le desesperaba la idea de no saber que había pasado, porque ese desgraciado estaba con su teniente en aquel momento…cuando lo habló con Havoc él le dijo que pudo ser solo coincidencia, pero Roy sabia que Haruko era el culpable de que _ella_ reaccionara así.

"_Riza mírame"_

"_donde esta"_

"_¿Dónde esta quien?"_

Nuevamente ese momento volvía, aun no comprendía bien a que se refería Riza…

"_El niño, había un niño gritando…"_

"_Riza, aquí ni hay ningún niño"_

… ¿un niño, quería creer que la fiebre le estaba pasando una mala broma, pero un niño era un horrible coincidencia.

Se levanto y retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar y caer sentado en su cama, se recostó y cerró los ojos cansado.

0000000oooooooo0000000

Entro con pasos decididos a la oficina de haruko, no sabia que esperar de él, pero no era nada agradable a juzgar por el semblante animado del sujeto.

Realizo el típico saludo militar y espero paciente la respuesta del otro.

"_¿sabe usted por qué lo llamé?"_

"_no"_-contesto roy secamente.

El sujeto rió y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, Roy comprendió que estaba preparando un golpe fuerte contra él e intento mantener la calma ante las múltiples ideas que se le presentaban.

"_verá Mustang, es usted sin duda uno de los mejores militares de este lugar. Es por eso que necesito encargarle una misión sumamente importante"_

"…"

"_El general grumman intenta…investigar…ciertas anormalidades…sobre mi…"_

"_ya era hora"_-¿el general grumman, eso no le agradaba.

"_...y ya ha a conseguido algunos papeles que parecen ser suficientes para un juicio"_

"_¿y usted piensa que puede detenerlo?"_

"_pues, coronel, no puedo permitir que esos papeles lleguen hasta los tribunales"_- la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Haruko inquieto a Roy.-_"debe hacerlos desaparecer…"_

Roy mantuvo el semblante frío, eso no era todo, estaba seguro.

"…_y matar al viejo general"_

"_¿que?"_

"_Lo que escucho coronel"-_Haruko respondió tranquilamente observando la reacción del alquimista.

Roy pudo haberlo quemado con la mirada, pero no dijo nada, sabía que era peor. Quería voltear e irse antes de hacer cualquier tontería pero el cuerpo no le respondió.

"_¿por que tendría que hacer eso?"_-pregunto Roy a pesar de saber bien la respuesta.

"_¿tengo que responderte eso, acabo de decírtelo"_

"_¿y debo creer que eso es razón suficiente para matarlo?"_

Haruko cambio su semblante y observo al alquimista seriamente-_"¿y que otra razón tendría según usted?"_

"_usted a querido esa posición durante años, pero el la gano con meritos mientras usted la aspiraba por contactos"_

"_de todos modos, a mis jefes les interesara saber acerca del niño que perdió la teniente o de su padre"_

Se miraron con odio unos momentos, hasta que roy se despidió y se dispuso a salir.

"_ha! Se me olvidaba"_-continuo Haruko atrayendo la atención de Roy-_"tomando en cuenta el parentesco de Hawkeye con Grumman, será mejor que le comente de antemano"_

El alquimista salio de la habitación en silencio.

0000000000000oooooooo0000000000

Riza se levanto penosamente, se despertó cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta, así que fue directamente a ver quien era y que se le ofrecía.

"…_ah?"_-esto le salio casi como un susurro al ver a Roy frente a ella-_"Roy… ¿paso algo? ¿Estas bien?"_

"_discúlpame"_-respondió antes de irse de allí, no sabía por que había ido, quizás el deseo de verla había vencido…pero debía irse, pues había tomado la determinación de asesinar al viejo cuanto antes.

"_¡no, espera!"_-Riza alcanzo a tomarlo de la manga antes de que él se fuera, Roy intento seguir pero Riza lo abrazo por la espalda y lo detuvo-_"entra un momento, hace tiempo que no estamos juntos"_- algunos segundos atrás hubiese dado cualquier cosa por estar lo mas lejos del él, pero ahora que lo veía era distinto, necesitaba estar con el.

Roy obedeció y entro detrás de Riza quien se desvió a la cocina. El ojiazul siguió hasta la habitación de la rubia y se sentó en la cama en silencio y con la mirada fija en el piso.

"_Roy, que ocurre"_-dejo las tazas en el velador a un lado y se sentó al lado del hombre.

"_perdóname"_-repitió abrazándola.

Riza respondió el abrazo algo confundida. –_"Roy…por favor…dime que ocurre"_

El alquimista se separo un poco de ella y sin mirarla a los ojos le explico la conversación con Haruko. Cuando termino la rubia permaneció en silencio un momento.

"_entonces si vas a matarlo"_-Cerró los ojos, ya había pensado en Haruko muchas veces…pero no se había decidido sobre eso hasta ahora. Se acerco a Roy y los abrazo hasta dejarlo acostado en la cama y permanecieron así, en silencio. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta entrada la noche cuando la oscuridad los cubrió. Entonces Riza se levanto y cerciorándose de que Roy estuviera dormido se levanto.

Casi había olvidado que tenía esa arma escondida, la saco y la limpio con cuidado. La cargo con las municiones que tenía escondida en el mismo lugar y salio camino a la casa de Haruko.

(continuara muahahahaha)

000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo00000000000000

Aaaaa, por fin terminé el capitulo!

o, no, no lo había abandonado

Me costo muchísimo hacerlo, hace tiempo que no escribía a si que si esta muy malo no perdonen.

Gracias por todos los reviews y comentarios. Espero no tardar con el próximo capitulo… (Y quien sabe, quizás pronto llegue la continuación de "escapemos")

Xaus!

Bssts!


	12. Chapter 12

Holas!

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, lo siento por la tardanza!!! . 

Sin mas vueltas: aquí esta.

**Cap 12**

Caminaba despacio, respirando el aire nocturno y guiándose por las débiles luces de los faroles de la ciudad. Aun quedaba vida en los bares y en algunas casas. Tomo el camino que recordaba haber recorrido en alguna de las veces que escoltó a Haruko y muy pronto se encontró siguiendo los pasos de una familia que regresaba de algún paseo tardío.

Riza reconoció su objetivo cuando la familia se detuvo a la luz de un farol, la mujer y los niños se despidieron del hombre y continuaron su camino por una calle contraria. La rubia se acerco sigilosamente al general, ahora un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo pero no vaciló.

"_general Haruko, buenas noches"_- sorprendió al hombre con el saludo.

"_buenas noches tenientel"_

_------------------------------------------------------------- (wiiii!! Rayitas!!! . …ejem, la nueva separación XD)_

Despertó perturbado por la penetrante mirada ámbar. Se sentó en la cama sin atreverse a preguntar nada, pero lo inquieto la profunda sensación de desolación en los ojos de la mujer que amaba. Sonó el teléfono sacándolo de su trance y respondió sin recordar que se encontraba en la casa de Riza.

"_¿diga?"_

"… … _¿coronel?"_

"_¿Havoc?"_

"_¿Qué hace en la casa de la teniente?"_

"… _eso no te incumbe"_

"…_eh…si, había llamado a la teniente por si sabia donde ubicarlo pero ya que lo encontré le daré las noticias directamente"_

"_¿noticias?"_

"_asesinaron al general Haruko hace algunas horas, frente cerca de su casa…al parecer lo balearon…"_

"_voy en camino, allá me das los detalles"_

"_si coronel"_

Se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse mientras le relataba a Riza resumidamente el informe de Havoc. Riza se vistió en el baño y salio acompañando a Roy. Durante el trayecto permanecieron en silencio, ni ella preguntaba nada para defender su inocencia ni él le pedía que regresara para cuidar su estado de salud.

Al llegar Havoc los saludo con un deje de felicidad en la voz suprimido por el respeto a los familiares que se reunían apartados del lugar de la muerte pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que se pudiesen escuchar los lamentos y el llanto.

"_¿tienes el informe?"_- pregunto Roy mientras se acercaba al cadáver y lo examinaba detenidamente. Aun no asimilaba la noticia por completo, pero comenzaba a sentirse libre poco a poco, a medida que comprendía el significado completo de las palabras de su subordinado

"_murio hace poco mas de tres horas…fueron cuatro balas, solo dos dieron en el blanco, creemos que la primera dio en el hombro y la otra en la cara, justo en medio de ambos ojos…"_

Havoc continúo dando datos ya sin importancia para Roy, quien observaba ahora por el rabillo del ojo las expresiones de Riza a medida que continuaba el informe de Havoc. Pero la rubia se miraba directamente hacia donde se encontraba la familia del difunto.

_---------------------------------------- (mas rayitas)_

Apuntaba aun sin decidirse a disparar, en ese momento se detestaba, se odiaba, había matado a muchas perdonas en su vida ¿Por qué venia a dudar en un momento así?

"_¿Y?, ¿vas a disparar o te quedaras allí toda la noche?"_-Haruko pregunto en vano sin recibir respuesta de la teniente-_¿eres un militar, no?, no pienses en lo que pasara con mi esposa y mis hijo, nunca los has hecho, debería recordarte cuantos padres y niños has matado en ya en ishibal (¿?), un militar no sirve para nada mas que para matar, sin duda el destino quiso que muriera tu hijo, Hawkeye. Tu y ese perro de los militares no son mas que asesinos…"_

Fue un primer balazo en el hombro, pues un repentino temblor se apodero de sus manos pero el segundo tiro fue certero en medio de ambos ojos, disparo un par de veces más sin saber porque, pues sabía que su objetivo estaba muerto y volteo echándose a correr calle abajo lo más rápido que pudo.

------------------------------------- …

Observo cuidadosamente los rostros de los niños que lloraban juntos a su madre, ahora comprendía el porqué de sus dudas al disparar. Recordó como se agitaba su corazón mientras corría hace algunas horas atrás. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ver en el rostro de aquel desgraciado un poco de miedo o dolor, pero en lugar de eso solo vio un sarcasmo, una burla. Un grito desgarrador la saco de aquel frío estado, pero no fue un grito real sino el fantasma del que dio la esposa de Haruko cuando descubrió el cuerpo sin vida.

"_¿en que piensas?"_- para Roy no había duda de quien había sido el culpable, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios. El comportamiento tan reservado y lejano le llamaba la atención ahora más que nunca.

"_en que me esta mareando el olor a sangre"_- mintió a propósito, para que Roy la acompañara.

Él comprendió el mensaje y caminaron juntos al cuartel, sin saber bien por donde empezar Roy rompió el silencio.

"_¿porque lo hiciste?"_

Riza tardo en contestar-_"porque tenia que hacerlo, prometí protegerte"_

"_¿no pensaste que cuatro tiros no sería suficiente para ocultar tu culpa?"_

"_nunca pensé en ocultarla"_- respondió sinceramente, no se había detenido a pensar en los cargos. Pero no le importaba mucho.

"_quizás pueda convencer al general Grumman de que me ayude a sacarte de la cuidad, así podemos evitar…"_

"…_te culparían a ti, serías el mas sospechoso"_

"_prefiero eso, a fin de cuentas soy el culpable, ¿no?"_

"_no"_

Caminaron en silencio un rato mas hasta llegar a las oficinas se sentaron aun sin decir palabra, ella en el sofá y él en su escritorio-_"si me vas a sacar de la cuidad, me entrego"_-dijo terminantemente Riza al cabo de unos minutos, con una serenidad y determinación que sorprendieron a Roy. Éste se preparo para oponerse pero en ese momento irrumpió un militar anunciando la llegada urgente del General Grumman.

Saludaron y el general pidió a su escolta que lo dejaran solo con la pareja.

"_Coronel Mustang, es bueno verlo ahora"_-saludó sin ocultar su preocupación-_"Creo que ya sabe que me trae por aquí"_-la estima que le tenia al alquimista había crecido a lo largo de los años y conocía a la perfección las capacidades de aquella mente joven y prometedora.

Roy dudo un momento a armar su respuesta pero cuando la tuvo terminada (un cuestión de segundos, velocidad del pensamiento XD…) emitió un suspiro de resignación y se sentó cansado.-_"déjeme adivinar, soy el principal sospechoso"_

"_me temo que aun te quedan enemigos, Mustang…si, eres el principal y ya preparan los cargos en tu contra con testimonios falsos y todo"_

La noticia llegó como un cuchillo a Riza en compañía de una mirada curiosa del pelinegro. Roy lo tomo con calma. Intentando que no se notara el peso de la noticia.

"_¿Qué va a hacer coronel?, Vine a ofrecerle mi apoyo, no creo que usted haya asesinado al hombre por mucho odio que le tenga"_

Roy se sonrió al pensar en el apoyo incondicional que le brindaba aquel hombre aunque hubiese estado a algunas horas de matarlo-_"se lo agradezco General, Haré lo que tengo que hacer. Enfrentare los cargos"_

"_Eso no será necesario"_-Riza no permitiría que Roy se arriesgara de tal modo. Se levanto y enfrento a su abuelo-_"Abuelo quiero que sepas antes de enterarte por papeles…que yo mate al general Haruko"-_espero un poco pero el prolongado silencio le molesto-_"lo lamento"_

Con una última mirada a Roy huyo de la oficina dejando a su abuelo sorprendido por su sinceridad, pues se le había escapado lo ultimo que tenia de valor para enfrentar a los dos hombres.

**Continuara**

Si, si lo se, esta cortisimo. Pero ya era demasiada la espera que les di y tenia que actualizar antes de irme de vacaciones.

Disculpen, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. TTTT no preví lo del virus y acorté el capitulo. (el maldito virus me borro toda mi carpeta con los fics, mi musica y mis videos … mis fotos! TTTT)

No se, pero era algo esperable lo que ocurriría…me falta imaginación.

Gracias a :

Lorien3: me alefro que te gustara o

A nikaru-chan: tu sabes que eso de las bolitas de papel era necesario y que me resultaba imposible concentrarme con el, pero aui esta la continuación! amiga gracias por todo tu apoyo. (parece despedida y me queda muxo fic aun ¬¬)

A bautyfly92: me alegro que te hayan sorprendido, jeje, que puedo decir me agrada causar esas reaciones… pero espero lograrlas eso si ¬¬ son un reto.

Ingridsilla: se lo merece, eso es cierto (muahahahaha)

The hawk eye: gracias (jeje, me encantan esos comentarios, tengo dependencia de los reviews) me alegro de que te haya gustado

Walking: see. Con lo que me demoro en actualizar el fic llega a las ultimas ojas y nadie lo ve TTTT , disculpa la demora. Que bien que te haya gustado o

Roy Mustang: amigo, gomen por no avisarle . , pero ahora esta fuera jeje, espero q le guste cuando lo lea.

Espiaplan: fue algo momentaneo lo del niño pero seguira, eso da para mucha historia (quien sabe y le hago una historia complementaria al niñito extra XD)

Kmi: por fin lo mato (yo pense lo mismo de haruko cuando lo vi, le tenia mala), grax!!

Unubium: jeje, si hay problemas U…grax…(y vienen mas problemas!)

Sherrice Adjani: amiga, perdon con la demora pero mis vacaciones fueron movidas TTTT, solo ahora tengo mas paz. Al fin actualice y usted ocupada XD

Lady scorpio: aquí sabes que paso ya XD grax

Esop, gracias! Espero continuar pronto.

Besos, nos vemos!!


	13. juicio

mucha demora pero llego XD

Para que demoro, aquí esta n.n

(Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, después les explico porque tan mala)

Capitulo 13

"¿Teniente Hawkeye?"

"ya no soy teniente, Havoc"-respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"ya es hora"

El rubio devolvió otra sonrisa algo melancólica.

000000000000ooooooooo000000000

La antigua sala se llenaba rápidamente. Le parecía escuchar a lo lejos, aunque sus emisores estuviesen a solo unos pasos de el, voces altas que proferían todo tipo de acusaciones contra "ese traidor mustang".

Se encontraba sentado, nervioso y desorientado pero con una mirada segura y disfrazada de serenidad. Siempre debía ser así, Roy mustang siempre debía estar seguro.

"¿Que vamos a hacer, General?" –pregunto a Grumman cuando este se sentó a su lado.

"nada coronel, absolutamente nada"

Roy miro hacia la nada mientras jugaba con sus guantes, impaciente.

"tranquilo hijo, lo que sea que hagas se lo cargaran a ella"

Mustang lo miro, el general parecía haber envejecido diez años en solo dos horas se veía triste.

"Te ganaron la batalla, coronel…"

Un sujeto de uniforme pidió silencio, presento al jurado, a la acusada y dio inicio al juicio.

"…pero no la guerra" –Grumman torno su rostro en una sonrisa melancólica pero esperanzada (y según Roy hasta algo astuta).

0000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo000000000000

"suerte"

"gracias Jean"

Las puertas se abrieron unos soldados la condujeron a una especie de tarima cerrada y luego se colocaron detrás de ella.

No levanto la mirada por miedo a encontrarse con la del coronel, pues sabia que el no debía mostrar ni vergüenza, ni compasión ni mucho menos temor.

Iniciada la sesión, se presentaron los cargos y se comenzó el protocolo. Con algo más de valor esta vez examinó rápidamente la sala.

"¿mato usted al general Haruko?"

"si"

Un murmullo se elevo pero fue acallado rápidamente.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?"

Riza reparo un momento en sus palabras. –"por intentar asesinar al general Haruko" –sabía que eso no era razón suficiente y merecía algo peor que el exilio, pero decir completamente la verdad involucraría a Roy.

Ahora costo mucho mas silenciar al auditorio.

00000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo0000000000000

El general Grumman se irguió sorprendido al escuchar estas palabras. Luego bajo la cabeza sin decir nada.

Roy se volvió mirando complicado la escena, no lo había notado antes, pero sentados juntos se encontraban muchos de los generales amigos de Haruko que se habían vuelto (influenciados por el) sus enemigos. En seguida miro a Riza quien miraba intranquila hacía el mismo lugar.

"maldición" –lo invadió la ira mientras comprendía el rumbo que tomaba el juicio.

00000000000000oooooooooooooooooo000000000000

"¡mentira!" –interrumpió de pronto uno de los viejos amigos de Haruko irguiéndose y señalando a Riza. –"lo mato porque Mustang se lo ordeno".

La rubia abrió la boca para responder pero una severa mirada del ojiazul la interrumpió.

Ante una señal del juez se levanto y camino hacia el lado de Riza. Un silencio sepulcral inundo la sala.

"¿Cómo responde a la acusación?"

"falsa" –su seguridad inquieto al viejo.

"¿fue el coronel quien le ordeno cometer el homicidio?" – interrogo ahora a Riza

"no"

"Pero señoría..." –intento otra vez el mismo viejo – "todos sabemos cuanto odiaba el coronel a Haruko, es obvio que el le ordeno el homicidio y ella lo protege, la teniente Hawkeye es siempre fue fiel al… "

"si no tiene pruebas, no se moleste en interrumpir"

"…"– el viejo se sentó molesto y lanzo una mirada de odio a Roy, quien le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

"Disculpe su señoría" –interrumpió uno de mayor edad aun – "creo que debemos volver al tema de la teniente. Pienso que, dadas las circunstancias, la culpa de la muerte de Haruko y su extraño caso en la muerte de furer, el castigo merecido es la muerte, es decir, según el código de nuestra nación"

El juez asintió y leyó la sentencia de muerte, se efectuaría a la mañana siguiente.

Riza suspiro profundamente –"lo sabia"

Roy la miro sorprendido, impotente.

"lo lamento coronel" – se disculpó la rubia en voz baja y avergonzada.

"…"

Riza sintió ganas de llorar, no por su sentencia, sino por la fría manera en la que Roy la miraba. Pero su rostro seguía manteniendo la mirada indiferente. Comenzó a sentir nauseas – _ahora no…por favor._ –

"¡asesina!" – se escucho el grito en la sala llamando la atención de todos. La esposa de Haruko se había levantado llorando. –"¡también usted, Mustang!"

Uno de los soldados se levanto y saco a la mujer de la sala mientras esta profería a gritos maldiciones, pero el caos ya se había formado. Todo tipo de acusaciones se escuchaban

En la sala entre quienes apoyaban a Roy y a Haruko. A pesar de los intentos de hacer silencio nadie callaba.

Riza miraba en silencio sumida en si misma y mareada por el ruido, a su lado, Roy discutía con uno de los generales, algunos de los familiares de Haruko le gritaban con dolor. No podía hacer nada , era cierto, era una asesina…lo era desde que llego a Ishibal…

"_mama" _

Riza empalideció de pronto.

"_donde estas"_

Cerro los ojos fuertemente y se tapo los oídos. –"no"

Roy se volvió.

"_¿mama, que pasa?"_

"¡No! ¡vete¡"

"¿Riza?"

"_mama, estoy aquí"_

Ella abrió los ojos y retrocedió horrorizada.

A mitad del pacillo había un niño pequeño, blanco de pelo negro y ojos oscuros. La miraba fijamente, asustado. –_"estoy aquí mama, no llores"_

_000000000000ooooooooo00000000000_

Algunos guardaron silencio, mirándola, pero aun había, mucho desorden.

"señorita Hawkeye, ¿se encuentra bien?" – interrogo la jueza.

"Riza, mírame" – le pidió Roy, pero ella en cambio le señalo directamente hacia donde estaba el niño.

"esta allí, ¿no lo ves?"

Roy miro sorprendido y preocupado "allí no hay nadie"

"esta ahí"

Roy miro al juez. Pero este estaba absorto mirando a Riza.

_00000000000oooooooooo000000000_

"_¿Por qué papa no me ve?"_

"porque no eres real"

"_yo soy real"_

"no"

"_soy real, estoy aquí mama…"_–el pequeño ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas –"_soy real"_

"! No!" – Riza sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. Cayo de rodillas al suelo.

"_!soy real, soy real mama!"_

Riza se tomo la cabeza con las manos, de pronto todo le paso por la cabeza, Roy, los Elrich, la guerra, la muerte de Haruko, la muerte de bebe…escucho un disparo … todo se volvia negro.

0000000000oooooooooooooo000000000000

De pronto Riza cayó al suelo. Roy abrió la reja de madera rápidamente y la saco. Algunos de los médicos que estaban allí se acercaron y el juez llamo al coronel al estrado.

Continuara

Ettooo… ahora si

Disculpen por la demora TTTT

No estaba segura de cómo continuarlo

Las faltas de ortografía son porque mí querido hermano a quien quiero matar desconfiguro no se como el teclado del computador ¬¬.

Hemmm…creo que ya con el próximo capitulo acabo el fic, pensé en terminarlo en este con la muerte de Riza, pero era muy triste así que no se preocupen, se va a salvar n.n

Gracias:

A NikaruChan, a roni 99, a Hanae, a Taiji-ya RiNNa, a lady scorpio, a vale black, a sherrice adjani y a walking.

Y a quienes leen y no dejan comentario ¬¬

Espero no tardar tanto para la continuación

Bye!


	14. last chapter

Hemm

Aquí les trigo el ultimo capitulo

Si, el último (muahahahaha)

… y eso, no se que mas poner ahora, así que espero que lo disfruten. Aunque creo que a muchos no les gustara el final. (Pero no es tan malo, no se preocupen)

Disculpen de antemano las faltas ortográficas, aun no puedo configurar bien el teclado.

Aquí esta:

CAPITULO 14

Los recuerdos del día anterior le eran confusos. Aun somnolienta no lograba unir la escena de la sala colmada de gente con la calida habitación vacía en la que se encontraba.

Todo hubiese sido más fácil para ella si en vez de blancas murallas hubiesen pétreos muros, y en vez de una puerta de madera, una de hierro. El cuarto, en penumbras, parecía no ofrecerle ninguna explicación coherente, es decir, había matado a un general… ¿no le correspondía acaso como pena, la muerte?

Intento recordar, echando su cabeza hacia delante, dejando a sus cabellos caer libremente frente a ella. _Entro a la sala…la interrogaban…luego…culpaban a Roy y el negaba su culpa… ¿o no o hacia?, todo se volvía confuso… el niño…otra vez… _

"ah"- un dolor agudo atravesó su cabeza.

Oyó voces en el pasillo, pero no pudo descifrar el murmullo de las voces.

La puerta se abrió.

"ya despertaste"

Riza miro confundida – "¿donde estamos?"

"en casa de Huges"-Contesto intentando no darle importancia. Se sentó en una butaca cerca de la rubia, a quien le basto escuchar su voz para comprender que el miedo de entrar a esa casa luego de la muerte de su amigo aun no había desaparecido.

"mmh"

El silencio inundo la habitación

Roy entendía la confusión de la mujer pero no sabia por donde comenzar…como comenzar…teniendo tanto que decir…temía muchas cosas.

"Me fusilaran, ¿acaso esperan que recupere mi conciencia?... Debe ser así, me entregue conociendo las consecuencias"-

Miro al coronel a los ojos, Roy reconoció en ellos el miedo, pero no el arrepentimiento. Siempre admiro eso de ella, la decisión, la fortaleza, a pesar de que pareció esfumarse durante los últimos meses, sabia que ahora, antes del final, tendría que aparecer y, probablemente, lo haría todo más fácil.

"No"

Riza lo miro con sorpresa y Roy sonrió. Su forma de sorprenderse también le fascinaba.

"Te exiliaran"-contesto ante la mirada interrogante.

Ella negó con la cabeza-"¿Por qué?"

La sonrisa del ojiazul fue reemplazada por una expresión seria. Camino hacia la ventana y miro por entre las cortinas dándole la espalda.

"los doctores dicen que debes descubrirlo por ti misma"

Riza guardo silencio, observo lenta y cuidadosamente la figura del alquimista, erguido y orgulloso, arrogante…pero preocupado…porque…

…porque…

Su mirada paso al suelo y en seguida una cólera la invadió porque sabia que lo que le dirían era verdad…

"no estoy loca"

Roy le dirigió una mirada fría como hace mucho no le dirigía.

"…desordenes mentales no es locura…Según los doctores, te recuperarás dentro de poco…"

"…es lo mismo…"

"no"

"…"-No era necesario para Roy verla para saber que aquel fue un duro golpe a su orgullo. Camino hacia la puerta comprendiendo que nada de lo que hubiese dicho serviría para ayudarla.

"¿Dónde…a donde iré ahora?"

Roy volteo para responderle, la mujer temblaba y una lagrima caía para humedecer la sabana. Roy sabia que esa reacción significaba que la antigua Riza Hawkeye estaba volviendo.

"A Riazan, una familia amiga te recibirá"

"…Riazan…"

"y otra cosa… soy general, cortesía del general Grumman, el cual te envía saludos"-salio de la habitación alcanzando a ver como una pequeña sonrisa brotaba del rostro de la teniente.

0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000

(3 años más tarde)

Era un lugar campestre, a un lado, un gran río y un poco más allá un camino, al otro lado, la iglesia.

Junto al camino, algo alejado de la iglesia, se extendía un pueblo pequeño. En una de las casa, casi al final del pueblo, una pequeña niña de largas trenzas negras y ojos rojizos jugaba sobre un árbol de cerezos.

Dentro de la casa a la cual pertenecía el árbol, una mujer rubia cocinaba, melancólica, pero ensimismada en su trabajo. Hace tres años había abandonado su patria para asentarse en un país vecino, solía recibir visitas de sus antiguos compañeros y amigos. Pero extrañaba su antigua vida, aunque su exilio, inicialmente de toda su vida, se había reducido milagrosamente a solo diez años.

Roy había logrado conseguir evidencia suficiente para rebajar la figura de Haruko y así negociar el exilio de Riza.

Desde hace unos años había dejado de ver al pequeño, aunque aun soñaba con el…eran solo pesadillas de noches efímeras… huellas de la culpa.

Sus pensamientos y su trabajo se vieron interrumpidos por la pequeña que entro corriendo al cuarto. Miro un poco temerosa a su madre.

"¿Qué ocurre Mia?"

"…Pa…pa"

"¿tu padre? ¿Esta aquí?"

La pequeña salio corriendo de la casa, su madre se limpio las manos y sonrió. Luego salio de la casa, tal como lo había hecho la niña.

Reconoció fácilmente la figura de Roy con su hija en brazos bajando por el camino. Lo saludo con una mano y el respondió el saludo.

Solo faltaban 7 años…

0000000000ooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000

Hemmm…Eso, es cortito.

No me maten TToTT

Se que muchas no querían que Riza enloqueciera…pero si no era así terminaría muerta…

Espero que les haya gustado, el fic en general.

Gracias a: siReNa-cHan, Nikaruchan, a Sherrice Adjani, a Rizita-chan, a beautifly92, a Null86 y a Hanae-Kotara.

Gracias especialmente a quienes siguieron este fic completo, fue muy especial para mi, ya que fue mi primer fic y me fue muy bien. n.n

Ya saben, hicieron una Motoko feliz.

Bye


End file.
